Silena
by Cheetaswillruletheworld
Summary: Meet Silena Beauregard, Aphrodite's special daughter
1. Silena: Meet Camp Half Blood

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, IT'S ALL RICK RIORDAN'S CREDIT.**

**I ACTUALLY MADE SOME CHANGES, IT'S THE SAME STORY, BUT I MADE LUKE A SON OF ZEUS.**

**SILENA BEAUREGARD: THE NEW GIRL IN CAMP**

**CHAPTER 1**

Where in the name of my D&G glittery purse am I? Is this one of Daddy's surprises again? I really hate his surprises.

So did we run out of money? I know that will never happen, but seriously. Look at this place! It's very dark and hot here. And what kind of suite is this? Blue and gray walls and-ugh! What a disgusting wooden floor! Daddy, this is too much of a surprise for me.

Anyway, I had to talk to daddy. He is the only one who can comfort me after having such a terrible dream. And this dream was the weirdest of all.

I was having a fight with this ugly scary monster and I chopped off his head. Then suddenly, a mysterious guy pulled me into a van…or was it a bus?

Anyway, I know it's just a dream, but it REALLY disturbs me.

I mean, the memory is so..fresh. It's like it really happened.

Well, my head and my body are aching. So I stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked at my face-still nice; I looked at my long, wavy black hair, I smiled and looked at my perfect aligned teeth then-WHOA! How the hell did that scar get to my right arm? OMG! I remembered my dream that my right arm was slashed. Oh my god! What happened? Did daddy put me in this reality show where they monitor your dreams and make it come true and make you wonder if it's déjà vu or something? Well they didn't have to slash my arm for God's sake! And I already told daddy maybe like a million times that I don't want to be an actress.

"Ok show's over!" I shouted.

But there was no response.

Suddenly, the door opened and I saw the mysterious guy in my dreams. He looked very familiar. When he approached, I realized who I saw.

"Grover?" the geek who looks like a 19 year old tramped inside a 14 year old body. I recognize him as one of my classmates. I always catch him looking at me. But it's normal for me, so I don't react that much.

"Uh..yeah..Hey, uh, Silena"

"What are you doing here"

"Ah..I see you're awake miss Silena" an unfamiliar voice said. I took my attention off Grover and looked at the man. He was a bearded guy in a wheel chair and he looked like he's going to eat me (or at least I think so)

"Uhm. Who are you? And where am I" It's all that I was able to say.

"Chiron, I think I need to go" said Grover in a very nervous voice. 'Chiron' nodded and he instantly went out of the door.

"Ok. So, this is the hard part Silena. Uh..Welcome to..Welcome to Camp Half Blood my dear

Camp Half-what?

"Who are you? Where am I? And what happened to my arm?"

"I guess the orientation video won't help you. Things are very hard to explain. Did your father mention anything these past days?"

"No, Nothing" Well, I guess he was acting weird but I'm sure he never said anything about camp Half-something. "What..What orientation..ouch" I screeched in pain. I didn't feel well. Everything was hurting. I laid back again and I felt really dizzy.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure somebody will bring you nectar and ambrosia. I think you really need rest. We'll talk about this later, ok?"

He was about to leave when I spoke "Chiron, Wait" I managed to say, even if I felt really dizzy. "I..I want to talk too-"

"Your father? I'll try dear, now you really need to rest. Bye, Ms. Beauregard" and with that, he left.

All I managed to do was to yell in pain once more and close my eyes.

When I woke up, I felt much better. Then I realized somebody was (gently) stuffing food in my mouth"

"How do you feel?" a girl about my age said. She had gray eyes, which scared me.

"Uhm..better. Thank you"

"It's the ambrosia" she said. She seemed uncomfortable feeding me.

"The what?"

"It's the food of the gods"

"Gods?" ok. I am really confused.

"Oh. Chiron hasn't oriented you yet. Well, first of all, I'm Annabeth and welcome to camp half-blood."

I gave her a I really don't get it face. I mean, I really don't get it. What is this? Some kind of camp for half Americans or something?

"You know what a half-blood is? A demigod? Greek mythology?"

What! Then I gave her a very hysterical laugh.

"Yeah right! And you know what, my mother's Athena" Is this girl crazy or stupid?

"My mother is Athena. And no, I'm serious"

Well, yes, she looked very, very serious. And her gray eyes made her look scary too. It's like any minute she's ready to punch me and kick me in the face.

"Are..are, are you serious?" the thing I know about demigods are they are children of Greek gods and a mortal.

"You've got dyslexia right?"

"How did you know?"

"All half-bloods have dyslexia. Some are diagnosed with ADHD too. Our brain is powered to read ancient greek. And ADHD can help us in battle. Here, read this" She gave me a book titled '21st century architecture'. Then I realized that it was in ancient greek, but I understood it.

"I..I don't understand"

I could see that Annabeth's trying her best not to roll her eyes. I rolled mine and I grabbed the blanket and faced the wall. I felt Annabeth glaring at me. But I really didn't care. Instead, I just closed my eyes and I was silently hoping that this was all just a dream.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. Annabeth opened it and I heard whispering, but I didn't exactly hear it.

"Uhm, hi" this time, it was a voice of a boy.

Despite the fact that I am so pissed, I still decided to face the guy and manage to give him a weak smile. So I faced him, then I saw a boy about 16 with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and an awesome body.

Whoa. He's cute.

Then he suddenly dropped the tray that he was holding. I saw his expression. It's like he's been struck by lightning.

"Luke? You dropped the tray" Annabeth said. She was obviously trying not to laugh. But it took Luke at least 2 seconds to realize that he dropped what he was holding. He was totally just looking at me, which was weird, but it slightly made me blush.

"Oh gods sorry!" He hurriedly picked up the tray. Annabeth helped. I was about to help when Annabeth gestured not too.

"So there goes the Nectar" Annabeth said

"Sorry, Annabeth, I was just surprised with.."

"With?" I said.

Then he glanced at the thing that was on the edge of my bed. Then he looked relieved.

"With the Minotaur. I didn't know you killed a minotaur" he said. Which is totally a lie. He was so looking at me.

"Gods! He came back so fast. It was just 2 years!" Annabeth looked startled. "Uhm..I guess I need to go. I'll talk to Percy. Uhm, I'll see you Silena. Bye, Luke". She walked to the door. Luke said goodbye back. "Oh and Luke, there's Nectar in the freezer. I placed it there earlier" Then she left.

Well, I guess this leaves Luke and me alone.

He went to freezer and took out a glass. Then, he sat on the chair beside my bed. "Here, have some nectar." I sat up and took a sip. "Well, how does it taste?". "Like cookies, the one that my nana used to bake". He giggled and I did too. He looked very, very cute.

"Wow! I can't believe you killed a Minotaur. Poor it, he keeps coming back. Unfortunate for him, he gets killed. The last time he got chopped was 2 years ago, when Percy came to camp.

"Who's Percy? And is the Minotaur you're talking about is the one that Thebes killed in the labyrinth?"

"Yeah. And Percy's a camper here, son of Poseidon. Best friend to Annabeth. Oh! And I almost forgot to formally introduce myself. I am Luke Brandon. I've been here at camp since, well, I don't know, since six. You know what, it's a great relief to know that the Minotaur is dead again."

"Why?" uh..Earth to Silena. Obviously he's a monster!

"Number one, he is seriously dangerous. Number two, I can't stand the fact that he hurts everyone including pretty demigods." Wow! This guy really knows how to make a girl feel better.

And with that, I was able to give out a laugh.

"I'm Silena Beauregard."

"Nice. Beauregard means 'good to look at' in French right?"

"Yeah!"

Luke smiled. And of course I smiled back. Omigod! He is so..attractive.

"Uh, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't get this demigod stuff"

"Oh! Chiron hasn't oriented yet? Well, you see Silena, those gods in mythology class, they are real. And they have tons of kids with mortals. That's why we are being brought here. So that we can be protected. So that we can train and learn to fight back."

"So who's your parent Luke?"

"Zeus"

"Cool! So, uh, who's mine?"

"Actually, you are still undetermined. The gods will just send a sign saying they claim you. But for now, it's still undetermined. But I think..nevermind"

"Think what?"

"I think your greek parent's Aphrodite. You're missing a mother, right?" Aphrodite? The goddess of Beauty?

"Yeah. But why do you think my mom's Aphrodite?" I think I'm starting to blush.

"Well because you look like one" Then, I saw the expression on Luke's face. It was like he told somebody he loved you in front of his own father.

Is it possible? Does he like me?

"Uh..but I also think your not"

Ouch.

"Oh..Why?"

"Because you killed a Minotaur. And I sometimes Aphrodite kids are, well, I don't know. But it's not that normal to Aphrodite kids."

"Oh." I tried not to sound disappointed. I really want to be an Aphrodite kid. And why? I don't know.

Then, Annabeth ran in. I felt really, really better. She looked like someone's been chasing her.

"Hey Silena! Feel much better?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you and Luke." I glanced at Luke. And he was trying his best not to smile.

"Ok. So you ready to meet camp half-blood?"

"Uh.." I was unsure. But then I remembered what Luke said. I was safe here. "Yes" I managed to give them a very cheerful smile.

"Well ok then" Luke said. "So maybe I could tour you around camp, if it's ok, if you don't mind"

Ok with me? I'd love too!

"Sure. I..I don't mind"

"Ok!" Annabeth said. "Then after the tour I could introduce you to Percy and we can all go to the big house"

I quickly stood up and packed the things I had. Then, I went to the bathroom. I fixed my hair and made sure I looked gorgeous when people see me (What? It's normal for a girl). Then I glanced at Luke at the mirror and I met his eyes.

Oh my god! He was totally staring at me. He quickly shifted his eyes, but I still gave him a friendly smile. I wanted to look beautiful. I mean I know I am, they say I am. But it seems like I don't care about what the others think of. It's like the only thing that matter is what Luke thinks. I don't know. I wish he feels the same way

Ok fine! It's official, I like him. But of course not Love. Maybe just a crush.

Then Annabeth's reflection appeared at the mirror. "Guys! Uhm..I'll meet you outside" and with that, she left.

Luke helped me pack my things. He took the Minotaur's horn, wrapped it with a tissue and placed it inside my bag. I was done fixing myself, so I helped him fix the whole place.

"You ready Silena?" Luke said with a smile, and he carried my bag.

I took a last glimpse of myself at the mirror (just to make sure I looked perfect) then turned back to Luke who was now getting ready to open the door. "Ready!" I quickly followed him.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Silena" Luke said as he faced me and held my hand.


	2. Cabin 11

**CHAPTER 2**

Camp Half Blood.

I think there's only one word that can describe it. WOW.

So, Luke (still holding my hand) guided me through the place where I stayed, the big house. He told me things I didn't understand. Like satyrs and something about a certain guy named Mr. D, I wasn't that paying attention to him.

It's not that I didn't want to listen. It's just, I don't know if I could survive here. When we got out, I saw Annabeth and a guy with black hair and green eyes. They were talking and they were interrupted when they saw us. Luke quickly let go of my hand. I could see him trying to not blush. "Hi!" Annabeth finally said.

Annabeth and the guy with the green eyes approached us. "Silena, this is Percy, son of Poseidon."

I extended my arm to him "Hi! Nice meeting you".

"So the Minotaur's back huh?. Wow! It's so cool you killed it"

"I heard you did too."

"You know what, I killed it on my way to camp just like you did. Grover was the satyr who helped me. I heard he was the one who helped you too."

"Yes. But I really don't remember it. I know Grover, but I never really talked to him"

"Percy?" Annabeth interrupted. "I'm sorry, but Silena still needs a tour from Luke"

"Oh! Yeah. Well I guess I'll se you around then, Silena."

"Yeah. Bye Percy, Bye Annabeth"

"Lets proceed?" Luke asked

"Come on! But Luke, I feel really nervous"

"Don't worry. I'm here." He said with a smile. He took my hand again and we started to walk. I glanced back at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was saying something to Percy, and Percy was looking at, at me. I gave him a smile and he smiled back too. Luke looked back and did a small goodbye wave. Annabeth just kept on talking. I really don't understand Annabeth. She can seem very nice, but sometimes it's like she hates you. I don't know if it's because of her gray eyes. But I wish Annabeth will like me. I'll need a lot of friends her, and I do not plan to make enemies.

"Welcome to the cabins Silena!"

The Cabins were amazing. It's better than any other building I saw. Luke introduced the Cabins one by one. But Cabin number 10 really caught my attention.

"Hi Luke!" a girls voice said. I turned, and I saw a girl about my age. She has short red hair and she has freckles, she's pretty, but I guess I find myself more, attractive than her. "Luke!" this time, her voice was full of demand. I heard Luke whisper 'not again' or was it 'oh man'. I'm not sure, but it seems like Luke doesn't want to talk to her.

"Hi, Drew" he said, like his energy's been drained.

"So, You're the new girl" she looked at me from up to down and her expression suddenly changed. "Hi. I'm Drew Baley. Head counselor for Cabin number 10, Aphrodite's. And you are?"

"Hi, I'm Silena"

"And you're undetermined?" She looked like she wanted to stab me.

"Yeah"

"Too bad"

"Uhm Drew. I still need to bring Silena to Cabin 11. We got to go" Luke sounded like he really needed to go.

"Luke wait! How about the campfire this night? I still don't have a date." Drew looked at Luke like she was begging him to ask her out.

"Sorry, I don't do dates. Come on Silena." Luke said, and I followed him instantly. I could feel Drew glaring at us, but I didn't care. It was good that Luke dumped her. I really feel she deserves it.

"Drew…" Luke said

"Huh?"

"She's a total…mean girl. She bosses everyone here at camp, especially her cabin mates. Tell me if she's messing with you, I'll take care of her."

"She doesn't seem that bad"

"Oh believe me, she's worst"

"So where's your cabin?"

"Cabin 1, right there" he pointed to a really fascinating white building.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"None."

"Really? Wow! So it must be really lonely there."

"Believe me, it is"

We shared a short laugh, then we stopped at a certain cabin. It was simple, not that grand just like the others. I could hear noises from inside. "Here we are. Cabin 11, this is where you'll stay for awhile. Come on, I'll escort you inside."

I followed Luke and the inside of the cabin was so..I don't know, it just doesn't feel cozy. It had so many people inside. I had a sudden feeling I wanted to return to the big house.

"Hello!" two voices said. When I looked up I saw twins, but the other one was shorter, the other was taller. "Were Cronnor and Travis Stoll, Head counselors for Hermes".

They extended a hand, but before I could shake hands with them, Luke took my hand. "Don't even think about it".

"Aw Luke. Electricity can't hurt."

That's when I realized they were trying to prank me. It was so sweet of Luke to do that.

"Ahem.." Luke said. No one seemed to listen.

"YO EVERYONE!" Luke shouted. The whole cabin then became silent. "Thank you very much. Well, as you can see, we have a new camper. Her name is Silena Beauregard and she's undetermined. Guys, I want to make sure that there are no pranks, no tricks for Silena ok? If somebody tried to prank her, I will make sure to kick your sorry butts during sword fighting, and capture the flag, and wrestling. I want nobody to harm her, and be gentle, ok?"

He was so sweet to do that. I heard mumbling, and somebody even said 'Yes, Silena's dad'.

"Ahem..Am I making myself clear?" Luke said.

It took after 5 seconds for the other campers to answer. Then they all agreed. Luke is so nice.

Luke gave me a gentle pat on the back "Take care, Silena"

"Thanks" I said. I couldn't help but blush. Soon enough, the whole cabin was whispering stuff like Luke's in love. But I secretly wish it could be true.

Then, one of the campers raised his hands and questioned Luke. "Hey, why don't bring her to the Aphrodite Cabin? Isn't it obvious? I mean, she's prettier than the others Luke."

"I know" Luke blushed. "But everything should be official, we should wait." Then Luke faced me and lead me to an empty bed. He placed my things on the bed (neatly) and he placed the Minotaur's horn inside the bed's side drawer. "Bye Silena. See you later!"

"Bye" I couldn't help but blush. Luke was just so...amazing. He's sweet, caring, I don't know. I think really like him.

"Don't get your hopes up, sister" a girl in faded blue jeans and an orange camp half-blood shirt said. She had short blonde hair with an uneven cut.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, don't get your hopes up on Luke. He's just being nice because you're the new girl and everything. It's his job. And Luke never falls in love.

"Yeah, Luke's pretty nice. I really wasn't expecting anything, I just think he's…cool."

"Uh huh. That's why you were trying so hard not to blush"

She gave me a knowing look. Oh come on! Is it that obvious?

"I wasn't" I was really too embarrassed to speak.

Then, she burst in to laughter. "What's funny?" I asked

"Oh the look on your face. I'm Jessica by the way, still undetermined. Anyway, Luke will never fall in love with anybody, unless, well…"

"Unless what?" All of the sudden I became very curious. Jessica rolled her eyes and she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Unless you're a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Oh. So he likes pretty girls, huh?" Am I not pretty?

"Not just any daughter of Aphrodite silly. Aphrodite's chosen one. She chose one of her demigod children to have her gift."

"Gift?"

"She gave to a female child of hers when the baby was born. Nobody knows who she is. Only Aphrodite does, but she isn't telling anyone. She's afraid that her daughter won't reach camp."

"And what does this 'gift' do to her?"

"The chosen one will be the 2nd most beautiful creature in this world. She'll be more beautiful than any other goddess you know, or any other demigod/human."

"So what does Luke have to do with her?"

"The only reason why Luke never falls in love, is because Aphrodite has arranged Luke's heart to fall in love with her. Luke's the male version. She gave Luke a gift as well. She thought that if her daughter would be exceptionally pretty, she needs to find a very worthy partner. And that's Luke"

"How did you know all of these?"

"They came to me in a dream."

"So it's just a dream?" I asked.

"No, Demigods don't have 'just dreams' dear. Dreams are messages to us, or it really happens, or will happen, or something like that."

"Nobody knows this?"

"Uh huh, except you and me, and Luke, and Chiron."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"I don't know. Something tells me I need to tell you."

"Oh."

"You're Silena, right?"

"Yeah."

"You know what, you are seriously beautiful. As for now, you're the most beautiful girl in camp. And I don't lie. But, Luke's just not available. It's hard live here in camp with a broken heart. I used to like him, but, it just didn't."

"But…I don't like him."

She gave me a 'yeah right look'. I rolled my eyes. She stood up from my bed and she gave ma a pat on the back. "Listen, you're in serious danger. You're very pretty, and I guess it will alarm Drew from the Aphrodite cabin. Stay away from her at all times. She can bite."

She winked at me and waved goodbye. I gave her a smile and waved back. When she got out of the room, I took out my brush and I brushed my hair in front of the mirror. I studied my face and it doesn't seem so nice anymore. What did the girl with Aphrodite's gift look like?

Then all of a sudden another thought came to me. Jessica was undetermined. But it looks like she's been here very long. Am I ever gonna get claimed? Or am I going to stay here at Cabin 11 forever?


	3. Dating and Claiming

**CHAPTER 3**

"Ok Cabin 11! Time for dinner!" Cronnor, or Travis Stoll said. I still got confused with the two. Anyway, we all lined up, and the Stoll brothers (that's what they call them here at camp) offered to escort me to the pavilion (They lead the cabin actually, and I stood right in between them). At first, I didn't trust them, but they are really cool.

We all sat on a table with the mark 11. I saw Annabeth, Drew, and I saw Percy sitting alone. I guess he's the only son of Poseidon. Little did I know, I was enjoying myself. I was laughing with the other Cabin 11 campers, and I sat beside Jessica (she really seems nice).

Then, I saw Luke and Chiron talking to each other. Luke was looking nervous, then he looked at me, and our gazes met. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Chiron looked at me too and he gave me a nod.

Wait. Were they talking about me?

"Ok campers! Listen up!" a man said. He was short, and he had red hair and a skin of a tiger. All of the campers stopped what they're doing and faced him. I did the same too.

"Thank you very much" he said. "Well, I see we have a new camper and her name is…"

Chiron whispered something to him and he nodded. "Her name is Selene Beauregard." Chiron whispered something again, I figured he tried to correct, but all the man said was 'whatever'. "Anyway campers, that's all for today. We have a campfire later, and of course the Apollo cabin will lead. Ok, goodbye"

Then he magically disappeared.

"That's Mr D. aka Dionysus, the God of wine and fertility" a guy named Sam said.

"Really?" I answered. "Wow"

"About the names, don't worry, he does that to everyone. He once called me Trover Stroll even if he really knew my name. He hates all of us"

"Why?"

"Because his father, Zeus, punished him for chasing an off-limit wood nymph. He was sentenced a hundred years of service here at camp."

"Oh. Poor him. So, Luke is Mr. D's brother"

"Uh..not exactly. You'll understand that, it's really complicated"

Then, all of the campers stood up and brought their plates to the fire. They gave a portion of their food and they whispered "To the Gods". I did the same thing too.

When we finished eating, we all went separate ways. I was going back to my dorm when someone called me.

"Silena! Wait up!" when I turned, I saw Luke catching up with me. I heard whispers when he called. I realized that I was close to the Aphrodite's table. But I didn't care. I'm sure Drew's very pissed.

"Hi Luke!" I said, and I gave him a very bright smile.

"I was wondering if you're going to the campfire later?"

"Of course! Why?" Then I heard something like 'I think Luke likes her' and something like a 'She is really pretty', and a 'Shut Up' too.

"Well, uhm…maybe you would like to go with me? You know, like a…like a…" he sounded very very VERY nervous.

"Like a date?" I asked.

His smile lit up "Yeah"

"But I thought you don't do dates". This time, he looked really, really shy.

"Yeah, but, except for this, I guess…Is it ok?" He looked at me so sweetly that I can no longer play the hard-to-get type.

"Sure. I'd love too" Then I heard gasps and shhs by the Aphrodite table. Hah! Beat that Drew Baley!

His smile grew bigger "Pick you up at your cabin by 7?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks Silena, See you." He gave me on last cute smile then he turned and headed straight to his cabin. I did the same, but behind my backs, I could feel glares given to me by the Aphrodite kids. Especially Drew's.

I don't care. All I know is that I have to dress up for a date with Luke Brandon.

I had a very hard time choosing. It was a relief to have my clothes in earlier. If it didn't come, I would have nothing to wear.

So, I decided to go simple, but flirty. I chose to wear a white tank top. black skinny pants, and of course, Boots to die for! I wore a flat black pair that had a white streak at the sides. It was long and fit, which looked like it was part of my jeans. I applied makeup-eyeliner, and red gloss (I don't do a lot of makeup) and a small amount of blush. I just kept my hair the way it was. I wanted to tie it, but I think I look cuter when my hair's loose. I added the finishing touches, Perfume, of course. And viola! I was done.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door. I checked my reflection one last time, and I hurriedly answered the door. Fortunately, I was fast enough to get to the door. It took me 2 seconds to open it. When I finally opened it, I saw Luke. He was dressed in a simple white shirt that showed his muscles, black pants, and black sneakers. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look great, Silena"

"Thanks, you too."

He signaled go away to something behind my back, I turned to look and I saw the campers of cabin 11 eavesdropping on us. They didn't go away when Luke said it. They started teasing us, which made me and Luke decide to leave, now.

When we got to the campfire, dozen of campers were already there. I saw Annabeth and Percy coming together too. They sure look like a great couple. Luke said he had to get onstage, because he was going to help the Apollo cabin and he was going to sing a song. He told me to meet him after he sings.

Just after Luke left, Drew approached. She was wearing a skirt, heels, and a shirt that says 'Back off, He's mine'.

"Hi Drew!" I said, even if I didn't want to.

"Nice outfit, Silena. Although you can use more makeup, you look pale" She said it in a very annoying way. The Aphrodite kids snickered.

"Yes Drew. But this is a campfire, so I decided to go simple. But…you know, even if my makeup's light, people still think I'm prettier than you" Her expression changed from confident, to pissed. Some Aphrodite kids said 'oooooh'.

"Looks like you're beated up Drew" said a brown haired boy with brown eyes.

I myself, was pretty pissed too. I was so angry that I didn't even notice Luke singing onstage. I mean, I did, but I didn't pay attention.

"Shut up Malcolm. Because of what you just said, you get to clean the cabin for a whole week." Drew said, glaring at Malcolm. Malcolm just rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Silena" She took one step forward and said my name coldly. "You are not prettier than me. I'm the prettiest here."

"Oh really? If you are, then why did Luke ask me out and not you?" Beat that, Drew.

"You demon! You are not pretty! You are not even an Aphrodite kid" By this time, Drew was shouting. She was about to attack me when Chiron approached us. Even Luke stopped singing. Everyone was looking at something above me. When I looked up, I saw something pink. I looked at everyone. The whole Aphrodite cabin cheered. They looked happy, except for Drew, she was too stunned to speak.

What even stunned all of us was when a pink limousine stopped by the campfire. The Aphrodite cabin stopped shouting and Drew looked like she was about throw up. The limo opened. And I was really stunned when I saw the girl. She had brown hair and she was wearing a long pink flowing dress. Everyone knelt when she got out. Even Chiron bowed her head. Mr. D didn't seem o care. I knelt and bowed too. Little did I know that the girl was approaching me.

"Stand up, Silena Beauregard." She was so intimidating and beautiful. I stood up.

"I am Aphrodite. And I have claimed you as my daughter."

No wonder why she was so beautiful. She's Aphrodite, and she's…She's my mother. I was too stunned to speak. I just bowed my head and nodded.

"But I want everyone to know that this case isn't normal. I want everyone to know that Silena Beauregard…."

"Yawn" Dionysus said.

"Oh shut up Dionysus. You're just irritated by the fact that we are enjoying in Mount Olympus and you are grounded." Aphrodite glared at Dionysus, and he disappeared instantly.

"So where was I? Oh yes!" She looked at everyone, then Chiron, then me, then Luke. "I think everyone knows about my gift, right?"

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite" Everyone, except me said in unison.

"Well I gave it to her."

For a minute, everyone was silent. I looked at Luke. He was trying his best not to look at me, or Aphrodite.

"I guess it's it then! Silena, take care ok?" She gave me a hug. I was shocked. Then I realized I have never received a hug from my mom ever. "Chiron, lets talk at the big house." Chiron nodded ad followed her. "Oh and, Luke Brandon"

Luke stood up and looked at Aphrodite. "Take care of her, ok?"

"Yes…maam"

"Ok then! I have to flee" She gave all her children kisses on the cheek, and she gave me to. She waved goodbye and everyone bowed. Then, Chiron and Aphrodite disappeared.

"Well then" Malcolm said. "Welcome Silena. I guess you'll be moving with us then."

Luke then grabbed my arm. "I think I have to formally address you" he whispered.

"Everyone, this is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite." Luke said, loudly, loud enough for everyone to hear.


	4. HellO

**CHAPTER 4**

Everything happened so quickly. It was so confusing. I had Aphrodite's gift. I also have Drew Baley against me, and I have to share a cabin with her. I never thought things would end up this way.

The campfire still went on. I don't know what to say to everyone, especially to Luke. I sneaked out and went to the beach.

I really love going to the beach, especially at night. When it's cold and I can see the stars, I can hear the water, I can feel the gentle breeze touching my skin. I felt so relaxed. I sat down a rock and I took of my boots. There are a lot of things going inside my mind. I don't know what I should feel. Should I be happy that I was claimed and I had Aphrodite's gift, or should I be sad. I recognized what I was feeling, and I'm sure it was fear.

"Hey, I've been looking for you" a guy's voice said.

It was Luke. He had a bag of chips as he approached me. He sat beside me and he offered me chips. He opened the bag and we started eating.

"So, was your first day great?"

"Oh come on Luke. It's so confusing. I've been here for at least 10 hours and I feel that I know it already. It's weird that I have adjusted quickly. Things were great earlier Luke, but, I…"

"You're not comfortable with the claiming?"

"Yeah"

"And the fact that you're the 2nd prettiest creature on earth?"

I gave out a small laugh "Yeah"

"Well, honestly, I think you're not"

"Wha-?

"I think you're prettier than Aphrodite"

"Whatever."

"I'm serious" he looked at me. For a few minutes we were just silent, I looked away and focused on the moving water.

"Did Drew bother you earlier?" He asked.

"Kind of. It was really great timing when Aphrodite came."

"Yeah, I saw that. Too bad you didn't hear the song I sang."

Gosh! I didn't listen. "Oh Luke! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"It's ok. I promise. But you can make it up to me by going back to the campfire" he smiled and I couldn't help it, so I laughed.

"Fine" He pulled me up and he held my hand. Together, we went back laughing, smiling, and holding hands.

It was already late and we needed to go because the eating harpies would attack us. Luke walked me back to Cabin 10. But since some of my things are still in the Hermes cabin, so, I decided to stay at the Hermes cabin just for the night.

I knocked on the door and Travis answered it. "Silena? Luke?" His eyes grew big when he saw Luke. Then he gave me a knowing look like 'I knew it' or something.

"Hi Travis! Sorry I'm late"

"Hey, Silena, the thing is, all of your things are already at Cabin 10. You have to sleep there. I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Aphrodite wanted you to sleep there immediately. Sorry again."

"No, It's alright!" Then I leaned over to hug him. "Thanks for being nice to me".

"Silena, come on, I'll bring you to Cabin 10." Luke said. Travis signaled goodbye to me. When we started walking to the Aphrodite cabin, the door shut. I would really love to be a daughter of Hermes. Unlike the Aphrodite kids, they were caring, they were fun. I would really miss hanging out by their table and laughing. Even if I just experienced it for a day.

When Luke and I got to the door, I knocked. Malcolm was the one who opened it, but I saw a lot of kids staring at me—or us. I heard chats like 'I bet they kissed' and a 'See! I told you, Luke's in love with her'. "Feel at home Silena" Malcolm said.

"Wait!" I was about to enter when Luke interrupted "Goodnight Silena. See you tomorrow." He smiled, and I smiled back. He gave Malcolm a look like a 'Take care of her' and Malcolm nodded. He even laughed.

"Wow." I said when I saw the Cabin. The place was so nice. It had pink and blue walls and I looked like a big, Barbie doll house. The other Aphrodite kids approached me and asked me about Luke. Just then, Malcolm grabbed my hand and lead me to the beds.

"This is were we, I mean, were the girls sleep. The blue room you saw was for the boys." he said I examined every bed. I saw Drew asleep. Then I looked for my things. I saw 4 empty beds but still, my things were no where to be found.

"Where are my things?" I asked.

No one answered. They all just rolled there eyes and left.

"You're not sleeping here Silena."

"What? But they said-"

"You're sleeping there" Malcolm pointed at a door at the back. It was pink, and it was glittery. Malcolm lead me inside.

"Wow! This is beautiful!" when I stepped inside. I saw all my things. I even saw my laptop on the table (How did it get there?). The room was really perfect. It's better than my room at home.

"Wait. I get my own room?"

"Uh huh. Aphrodite wants to separate you and give you your own room because she wants everyone to know you're special. So, I guess I gotta go! Night, Silena"

"Bye Malcolm. Thank you"

"Silena Beauregard" somebody yelled. I woke up immediately. I saw Drew with her hands on her waist looking down at me.

"Oh! Good Morning, Drew"

"Good Morning? Good Morning's the only thing you can say? You're came home late Silena. I was just so tired to tell you last night but here in Cabin number 10, we are DISCIPLINED. We should be here before 9:30 whether you're on a date or you're emoting. You see Silena, I don't care if you have mother's gift. The fact that I'm in control here, you need to FOLLOW. Ok honey? Now you have 30 minutes to change, we eat at 7 sharp. Am I clear?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Good. Honestly, I just wanted to tell you that I rule here." And with that, Drew left.


	5. It's better without her

**CHAPTER 5**

_Aphrodite cabin's living room_

"Silena, please get my nail polish. It's on my desk" Drew, our Cabin head said.

"Why don't you get it yourself" Malcolm said.

"Well Malcolm, Silena dear should always be aware of who is in-charge here. Remember Silena, I don't care if you're mother's 'special daughter' and you get your own exclusive room. I'm cabin head so I'm in-charge. You heard me? Now dear, please hand me my nail polish"

I sighed and dropped the magazine I was reading and went to go get her nail polish. She had tons of nail polish, so I grabbed the pink one and gave it to her.

"Uh, not that one Silena dear. I was talking about the orange one. Clearly, I'm wearing orange, right?"

I didn't argue and took the orange one. If Drew wasn't the Cabin head, I could have slapped her. But honestly, I'm a bit scared of her.

"Oh Silena" Drew called from the living room. "Someone's knocking. Could you please answer the door?"

I rolled my eyes and I went straight to the door. I opened it and I saw Percy Jackson.

"Hi! You're Silena right? I have to talk to you" he asked

"Silena, who's that?" Drew asked

"Uh..ok. Just give me one sec." I faced the direction of my siblings. "It's Percy and it's for me" I answered. Then I took my jacket and I went out to talk to him. "So what's up Percy?"

"Nothing really, Chiron asked me to be your sword fighting trainer. So I just stopped to tell you that, if it's ok with you."

"Of course! I'd love to. So what time will we be practicing?" 

"Uh, how about after classes, let's say 6:15? Dinner's at 7, so I think 6:15 will be ok."

"Sure! See you later!"

"Bye!" he said. And I went straight back in.

When I returned, my siblings went straight up to me.

"What did Percy say?" one of my sisters asked.

"Nothing. He just asked me if I'll let him train me for sword fighting."

"Hmph. How unfortunate for you. Only weak ones get extra training" Drew said.

"Don't you get extra training for everything Drew?" Malcolm asked

"Shut up!" she said as she stormed out the cabin.

"Don't worry" one of the girls said. "New ones always get special training, especially if you're an Aphrodite kid. I'm Jenny, and about Drew, we all hate her" several girls agreed. Then they started to introduce their selves. I realized when Drew left, the cold air in the Aphrodite cabin disappeared. The girls were actually really nice. Sue gave me first day tips and Andrea gave me notes on greek mythology. I guess they too were afraid of Drew.

It's my first day with the classes and all that, I hope I could really cope.


End file.
